Denied a name
by USAF ParaJumper
Summary: 10 months after the events of Hitman Absolution, Agent 47 accepts a job with another contracts agency to be one of their assassins. He is then sent to Shinjuku, Japan with his adopted daughter Victoria, who meets up with the tamers while 47 does what he does best.
1. Chapter 1

Atlanta, Georgia

May 17

1800 Hours

Location : Uncle Ray's Bar and Diner

10 months since ICA overthrow

Purpose : Possible long-term employment with ICA Competitor

Agent 47 was sitting down at the front of bar with a shot of whiskey in his hand while looking through a contract in front of him that was as thick as a book. On his left was a man wearing a black suit and tie and was smiling at the hitman; 47 knew him as Miles Davis, around five foot ten inches, he had short blank hair as well; he was a recruiter who found people as their assassins and made a deal with them for employment for the ACC, they were similar to the ICA but did not have the type of money that they did. Miles had rented out the bar for them to have their meeting to make sure it was empty, he would have had them meet somewhere else, but he wanted to make an impression on the legendary hitman in front of him.

"I found something wrong right here." 47 said as he pointed to a certain paragraph.

Miles took a closer look at the paper to scan through it. He went back through it twice to make sure he didn't screw up. "I don't see any mistakes, it just says, 'Upon a successful contract completion, you will be paid the agreed amount ranging from 15,000 to 45,000 US dollars into the account of your choice. If payment cannot be paid, then the ACC, Asia Contract Corp. Will-"

"Right there, those two things" 47 glared at him. "First thing, the payment, you know how much I'm worth; so what is it with the low pay. And the other thing that it says right here." He pointed, "It says, 'If payment cannot be made' what reason would be there that I wouldn't be paid?"

"Well the first thing is that I do know your worth, but my superiors need to see it first hand before they can get you more value able contracts, and with the second one, we have been having problems with security in our banks located in Japan in the past. Which would be the location that you will be stationed at if you choose to accept the contract." Miles was nearly shaking in his chair, it was extreamly hard for the ACC to find him andif they found out that 47 denied them, he would be in a lot of trouble.

47 turned to the next page and continued reading, much to Miles' relief that he didn't go back to talking about his pay. Just as he started to relax, 47 went back over to the previous page and started to look at that same paragraph again. "How long will it take for me to get better contracts?"

"It could take anywhere from six months to two years."

Agent 47 stopped talking and continued going through the pages over the next few hours, occasionally sipping from his glass that Miles always kept full. 47 would look at his watch periodically then look back at the contract, flip a page, ask a question, get an answer, then repeat the process.

It was almost ten at night by the time he got done looking through the stack of papers. Miles watched as the hitman flipped to the last page and reached into his pocket to pull out a pen, but was confused when he just placed it on the table and turned towards him. "I have one last question that will determin if I sign this or not. Is this area that I will live at a safe place to raise a child?"

The question was a bit odd to Miles because the people that he recruits were always single. "Shinjuku is a marvelous place for a child. It is a mostly English-speaking area of Japan so there will be a very small language barrier, low crime rate, great schools, and are accepting of Americans."

47 turned back to the table to look at the contract, scratched his bald head and grazed his fingers over his barcode tattoo, if he accepted then he would have the protection he needed for Victoria, who was waiting at their apartment. The only thing that worried him was getting back into another agency, but he was willing to sacrifice to keep Diana's last wish at the hospital, to give Victoria her life back, the one that she missed as a child. 47 lifted his pen and signed his number on the various places required in the contract. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Miles' smile getting wider every time he signed.

The chair skidded as Miles stood up to shake his hand once he was done signing, "Thank you Mr. 47. The ACC looks forward to working with you."

47 gave him the contract and listened to him give him instruction on where to go the following day. They were to travel to a private airport and get a plane to go to Japan, "There will be a man at the front of the airport looking for you, he goes by the name Garcia. He will be flying with you and giving you instructions on what to do and where to go when you land." Miles explained. "You will receive your first check there for twenty thousand dollars including your new house keys and a new car when you land." He also spoke on some minor details that didn't take long to explain.

47 then left the building and went out to his car parked right out in front of the bar. Once he arrived at his apartment, he walked inside to find Victoria sitting on the couch in her purple pajamas watching cartoons on their television. She turned to face him after the door shut; she stretched as she got up and walked towards him. "So how did it go?" She asked in a tired voice.

47 set his keys on a nearby table as he checked a newspaper that was sitting on it, he just flipped through the pepper and noticed that the crossword and sodoku puzzles were already done. "We are leaving tomorrow afternoon at seven to go to the airport. It will be a single flight over to Japan so start packing as soon as you get up in the morning."

Excitement was all over her face as she thought about traveling overseas to another country. "I can get started now!" She quickly stated as she turned off the TV then ran to a closet to grab a suitcase."I won't be up very long, I will only pack a few things then I will go to bed"

After putting the newspaper down, 47 took off his gloves and the coat to his suit and went to his room. It was a tiny area with just a single twin-size bed and a closet. He hung his coat up on its hanger and removed his tie and hung it up as well. He could hear Victoria pull out a suitcase from their hallway closet, banging it into the walls a little, and taking it to her room. 47 always kept his stuff in a duffle bag out of habit in case he needed to get out quickly; everything except for a case underneath his bed.

Bending over, he reached for his gun case and pulled it out then placed it on the bed. Both of the latches popped as he unlocked and opened it, reveling his twin silverballer pistols, two silencers, and six fully-loaded magazines. He passed his fingers along the smooth chrome finish and down the grips of both of them. With great care, he lifted them out of the case and looked over them in his hands. Cleaned regularly, spotless shine, and oiled to allow smooth firing.

47 thought over again about what he was getting into again; how long would he work for them? How much different would they be from the ICA? Could he trust them as much as he did when he was still working for the agency? His thoughts then went back to Diana an why she choose to betray the agency when she found out about Victoria, then to her ultimate death from cancer just a few months ago. "I'll do what I must Diana." He whispered to himself as he crossed both pistols over his chest. "I will protect her and fulfill your wish." He kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds before placing the guns back into the case then locking it shut.

**I Hoped that anyone who has reaad this has enjoyed it, I hope to make this a long story that will have good quality and be entertaining. This story takes place towards the beginning of the tamers series just to let you know. If you have and ideas questions or comments then please leave a review or feel free to pm me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alanta Georgia

May 18

6:45 pm

Victoria was waiting impatiently on the couch for 47 to finish getting ready to leave to the airport, she had been so excited the entire day to finally leave that she most of her time just pacing around the room while glancing at the clock every once in a while. All of her stuff was packed in a single suitcase that was staged by the front door along with two others. She had chosen to wear her dark green t-shirt along with blue jeans and was still wearing her necklace that the ICA used to control her fighting abilities, she would have thrown it into the ocean while she was with Diana, but she knew that she would rather keep it and not need it than need it and not have it.

"47! Hurry up! We are going to be late for our flight!" She called out to him.

47 peered from his bedroom door while he was putting on his red tie, "I'm almost done, just be patient, our plane isn't going anywhere." He went back into his room while still talking, "It is a private plane just for us, only a few others will be with us." Once he was done getting dressed, he searched the room for anything that he could have left just as Victoria had done with hers. 'That's everything.' He thought as he left the rooms and closed the door. Walking past Victoria to their luggage, 47 said to her, "Let's take our stuff to the car." She was out the door in less than fifteen seconds and ran to the car.

47 opened the trunk to the vehicle and placed both of their bags inside; he glanced up to see that Victoria was already inside the passengers side. Before closing the trunk, 47 opened his suitcase and grabbed a box that was wrapped in wrapping paper and closed the trunk. He walked to the driver's side with the gift hidden from Victoria's sight on his left side.

"Just think, Japan is just waking up right now." She stated while staring at the setting sun as 47 entered the car. Her moment was interrupted when 47 placed something heavy on her lap. She looked down and saw a box about seven inches long, six wide, and foutpr thick, all wrapped in blue. "What is this?"

"Open it."47 stated while starting the car. The paper torn easily to reveal a brown box which was opened just as fast. Victoria was surprised to find a handgun inside. She picked it up to examin it, "Even though we are going to be under protection, I still want you to keep this for any emergency you might be get into. That is a glock g30s, it is a .45 caliber with a twelve round magazine. I know that you don't like the idea of having this but I want you to carry it with you in your purse or bag." It was entirely black except for the box-shaped slide, quick was grey. The grip was rubber and had a good fit, it would have been a little short but it had an extended mmagazine that also extended the grip.

Victoria understood why he gave it to her, there would be times that he would be gone for a few days and she wanted to be safe, even though the ICA was gone they had no idea if anyone was still looking for them. "Thank you." She said as she put it into a cloth holster that came with it then put it back in the box.

They drove for another half hour before they reached the airport. It was decent sized place with three visable luxury planes along with seven other small passenger jets. Outside of the main building was a middle-aged man with black hair and was wearing a newly ironed, black collard shirt and tan pants. 47 pulled up to the man so he was on their left. "Stay here." He told Victoria before exiting the car. 47 walked to the man cautiously while checking for other people, "Are you Garcia?" He asked in the stern voice he always used.

He turned towards 47 and said, "You must be 47. Its a pleasure to finally meet you" He held out his arm to shake his hand, which 47 took. "I will meet you by hangar A-2, you can get there through that gate over there, just be sure to park on the left side of the hangar." They both turned to walk away, Garcia went inside while 47 went back to the car.

Once they reached the hangar, they could see the pilot, a woman who was in her thirties with black hair, was standing on a set of stairs that led inside of their plane. It was a white, mid size jet with an engine on each side of the cabin. They unloaded the bags and greeted the pilot as the entered the plane which looked like a hotel on the inside with leather seats, TVs, and a bar area. "This place looks amazing." Victoria said. She put her bag down in a seat and went to go explore the rest of the plane while leaving 47 with the pilot.

47 turned towards the pilot, who followed them inside, and asked, "Where is Garcia?"

"He will be with you in a moment." She stated. "Can I get you anything?"

"Something light to eat for the girl."

"OK, it shouldn't take long." The pilot answered before leaving to another part of the plane.

47 set his bags in a compartment along with with Victoria's then secured them. He took a minute to survey the plane and get a good layout while Victoria took a seat to eat some finger foods that the pilot set out for both of them.

The side door opened to the plane and Garcia walked in with two binders filled with papers along with some large envelopes. "Hello again, I hope that you find everything to your liking." He said to the two passengers. "I'm going to speak to the pilot then we will be ready to take off." He then set the binders and envelopes on a table the went to the cockpit and closed the door behind him.

20 minutes later.

As the plane finished leveling out, the pilot announcement on the intercom that it was ok to exit their seats and roam the plane. Garcia firmly introduced himself to Victoria then to 47 again. The three passengers then sat on the couch with Garcia's paperwork in front of them on the table. He opened both of the binders and emptied the contents of the envelope for 47 to see. "Here is the paperwork that you'll need, birth certificates, deeds, proof of residency, and so on." He then grabbed the two birth certificats and went on, "Now, Mr. 47 I understand that you and Victoria wanted her to keep her first name with her alias, Victoria Burnwood, I also have you name listed as Thomas Burnwood."

The names were no surprise to Victoria, when it was brought up a few weeks ago that she might need a new name, she asked 47 if she could have Diana's last name.

After handing the certificates along with a fake id to 47, Garcia pulled out some photographs. "We already have a home prepared for the two of you." He said as he handed the photos to them. "It is a single story, two bedroom, two bathroom house with a concrete wall around it just like all of the other homes in your neighborhood."

Victoria looked through the photos of the wooden Japanese house, she looked through them briefly before passing them to 47, who spent a little while longer than she did. He even pointed out that they would have a small pond and stone patio in their backyard.

47 then set the photographs back on the table next to his id. "What about the neighbors?" 47 asked.

"One of the houses next to it is empty but the other home has three people living inside. They are the Nonaka family, a single mother, her thirteen year old daughter, along with her grandmother. The mother is a clothing model and the grandmother is a stay-at-home nany just so you know."

"What school is Victoria going to?" 47 said before Garcia went to another topic.

Garcia then cleared his throat before speaking, "That choice is up to you, we have a list of schools available for when you arrive or she can take online courses."

The conversation went on for a few hours over different things like the layout of the area, nearby shops, different Japanese customs and courtitosies, and when he could expect his first assignment.

Victoria had a hard time staying awake while they talked, she would doze off every now and then but tried to stay awake. 'How much longer? How long have they been talking? When will we get to the house?' Were just some of the questions that filled her head before she fell asleep on the couch.

Once Garcia was finished speaking, he went to the front of the plane to sleep in one of the chairs. 47 looked back over the papers very briefly but then felt Victoria resting on his shoulder. He set everything down on the table then picked up the sleeping Victoria; then walked over to one of the rooms that had beds already laid out for them. He then laid her down and put some blankets over her as she adjusted from the sudden movement. "Good night." 47 said so fly before leaving the room to find a place to sleep.

The next day.

"Victoria. Victoria, wake up." She heard 47 say. Lazily, she started to open her eyes to see 47 standing over her, fully dressed. "Its time to get up; we are about to land. If you hurry, you can see the lights

**Just a quick question for everyone, is there any specific part of the digimon tamer series that you would like this story to start? Preferably within the first 10-20 episodes. Just say what you would like in the reviews or pm me.**


	3. Chapter 3

The air gave Victoria chills as she got out of the bed and made her way to the window. She opened the shudder and looked out to the city as the sun was setting. The whole area was lit as though it were still day light; advertisement, shops, news, were all just a few of the many signs that lit the streets of Japan's most populated city. Out of all the signs, because she couldn't read Japanese, she could only identify a Subway restraunt because of the logo. The streets were as crowded as New York city would be during rush hour but just a lot more unique to her.

47 put his hand on her right shoulder and pointed out the window. "This is Toyko, if you look out that way, you can see an area full of skyscrapers. That is Shinjuku, we be there in a few minutes so you need to get ready. I already laid out a set of clothes for you to wear, they are on the chair." He said while glancing to a wooden chair in the corner of the room. He then left the room and shut the door behind him without another word.

Victoria continued to stand at the window and stare at what would be her new home, at least for a little while. She pondered on some of the new experiences she would have like having foreign friends, living in a different country, and having a different lifestyle. Once Tokyo was out of sight, she closed the window and started getting dressed. 47 picked out a black long-sleved shirt with another pair of blue jeans; she got into them fairly quickly and folded her old clothes and brought them with her to the main cabin of the plane, where she saw 47 and Garcia already sitting down and going back over some of the things they went over yesterday.

Garcia looked at her as the door closed behind her then shifted his whole body to face her. "Good evening, I'm glad you're awake." He said to her in a cheerful voice. "If you want anything to eat, there is already a plate set out for you." The two of them continued to talk as Victoria sat down to eat. 47 had in his hands the envelope that was filled with photos, his new car and house keys, and his twenty-thousand dollar check made out to his new overseas account that was just recently made.

The cabin went silent as the intercom made a pinging sound and the pilot made an announcement, "Good evening everyone I hope that you've slept well. It is currently 9:30pm local time, we will be making our decent shortly so please secure all lose items, take your seats, and fasten your seat belts."

After the smooth landing on another private airport, 47 and Victoria grabbed the bags and exited the plane. While Victoria thanken the pilot, 47 shook Garcia's hand and was told where they could find their new car in the front parking lot. 47 then led them both to the front of the building.

Victoria wasn't paying attention to where they were going, a habit that 47 was trying to make her get out of so she would learn to be more observant. She was looking out towards Shinjuku, catching a glimpse of the city in between nearby building that they would pass as they walked.

They made their way to the parking lot without incident, the area that their car was parked was secluded and open, two things 47 didn't like. Too much space and not enough cover; he stopped Victoria with his hand, which still had a suit case in it. He could see their vehicle from their position, after taking a quick look around, he lowered his arm and proceeded.

"What was that about?" Victoria asked. "Did you see something?"

"No, but we must be observant, I still don't trust these people yet. Which is why when we get to the house you will stay in the car while I take a look around." 47 said to her as they arrived to their car. It was a black Toyota Prius of all cars. He didn't know if it was some kind of a joke giving the hitman with the biggest title one of the smallest cars on the road. Victoria let out a small giggle at the car while 47 opened the trunk and put all of their bags inside.

While on the road, Victoria was glancing at both other cars and 47 back and forward waiting for the opportunity to play her favorite road game of observation. It was while they were making a left turn that she made her move; she looked right at a red van that was also turning along side of them and looked over it quickly. She then waited until it was in 47's blind spot then said, "Red car on our right, what was the license plate?"

"Two zero dash one six." He answered fast and correctly. "How many people were in the car?"

"Two, both were male." She answered just as quickly. "What company made the spare tire on the back?"

"There was no spare, just a sticker above the handle to the trunk."

Although she wasn't as great at these memory games as he was, she was still a lot better than when 47 first introduced the game to her during a long interstate drive. The game went on for the duration of the drive, which didn't last long; 47 parked the car in front of one on the houses then turned the car off but left it in the ignition. "Is this it?" Victoria asked.

"No its around this corner, I'm going to have a look inside first then I'll come for you. Don't leave this car." And without another word, he grabbed the house and gate keys then left the car along with a small black object in his hand.

Once he arrived at the gate, he peered into the yard for anything out of the ordinary then unlocked the gate and entered. He looked around once more to make sure that nobody could see him through the metal gate, he pulled out one of his sliverballer pistols and entered the house. 47 was clearing the house to make sure that this was not a setup by anyone who was working for the ICA that still wanted him dead, he parked the car away from the house so that it would be harder to tell when he had arrived. He also made sure that Victoria had a way to defend herself or to get away while he was in the house, he checked to make sure that she had her gun with her and the keys were still in the car if she needed to escape. After clearing all of the rooms, 47 had a look around starting with the living room; it was like most others, couch, lazy boy chair, TV, and a coffee table with a laptop on it with a note beside it.

Written on the note, was a message from the ACC that said, 'We hope you find your new home to your liking, the laptop shall be your way of receiving contracts and information. Inside of your room on top of your dresser you will find a key to the gun safe that is hidden beneath the floor boards underneath the couch. Make sure that nobody knows that you own them, it is illegal to own just about every firearm in Japan. You will be receiving your first assignment in one week, after you've had the chance to settle in. If you have any more questions, please use the computer to contact the ACC.'

47 threw away the note then pulled out the black device that he brought with him; it was a small box that would detect any electronic devices that could be hidden in the walls or vents, all he had to do was brush it along the walls. The living room, dining room, and the kitchen area were all connected to each other in an open area; all of them shared the same type of wood flooring and light green walls. He noticed that the only doors in the room led to the front and back yard and not to any of the other rooms. Stepping into the back yard, 47 looked at the surrounding; the whole house was in a U shape with an open area in the back with a single large tree in the center. Along all the sides of the house was a wooden deck that stretched six feet into the yard with a canopy over top of it. 47 had just finished evening the entire house and decided it was time to get Victoria from the car.

Upon arriving at the vehicle, he looked in to find Victoria just staring out the window into the street, "Why do they all have the concrete walls?" She asked through the window.

47 then said as he opened his door then started the car, "They like their privacy. All we need to do tonight is unload the car, we can unpack in the morning." He then drove the rest of the way to the house and parked their car and opened the trunk.

They each grabbed their own suitcases and made their way into the house but stopped when someone called out to them. "Hello there!" They both turned to the left to see a woman who looked like she was in her forties and a young red headed girl in her teens who was wearing a turquoise turtleneck shirt with a broken heart on the front.

'They must be the neighbors.' 47 thought to himself as he set his luggage on the ground, "Hello, my name is Thomas Burnwood, and this is my daughter Victoria" He said to them, "Who are you?" He asked knowing full well who they were.

"My name is Seiko Hata," she then put her hand on the girl and then continued, "and this is my granddaughter, Rika." Using her free hand, Victoria said hi to her as held out her hand to shake Rika's. Rika just stared at her for a few seconds until Seiko lightly coughed to get her attention then guestured towards her hand.

Rika just lightly returned the hand shake as she looked over them both. "Um, its nice to meet you." She told them both. "We just live right next door and saw that you were moving in." She just backed up a few steps to let the attention go back to her grandmother.

Seiko just rolled her eyes at her behavior and turned back to 47 and Victoria, "Well we don't want to keep you both up any longer, we just wanted to meet you both, goodnight."

The two of them said goodnight back to them, then the families went their separate ways. 47 led Victoria back into the house and showed her around. She especially liked the open back yard and how the different areas of the house were seperated, it was going to be a unique experience for her that would take some getting used to. He also explained where the weapons were just in case she needed to get to them, he also told her about how all of their guns were illegal and that she needed to keep hers hidden and to only bring it with her in a purse when she was out by herself.

"I understand. And by the way."

"What is it?"

"What was the color of the the thing that Rika had on her belt?" She asked, trying to describe what was Rika's digivice and hoping to beat him this time.

"White and blue." He said to her disappointment. She than said goodnight to him then ran off to see her room. Tiredly, 47 went to his room as well and set down his suitcases by the door. He then hung up his suit up in the closet, as well as storing his silver baller pistols and holsters, and got into his bed. He knew that he would sleep well after staying awake during the entire flight.

**That took a little longer than expected, hopefully I'll be able to post once a week. I hope that everyone had a good Superbowl party and didn't lose any money betting on the broncos. If you have any questions or ideas, please review or pm me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I know so much for the 'once a week' posting. Unfortunately that's not going to work out because I'm enlisting with the Air Force. So I'll try to update as much as I can with this.**

Shinjuku, Japan

May 26

1pm

Rika had just gotten back to her house from one of her long walks that she would like to take to help pass the time. Ever since she saved Renamon from being killed by Harpymon, she has felt a lot different towards her. She was starting to feel guilty for something that was her fault for one of the first times in her life, treating her like she was nothing but data was tugging at the back of her mind and mocking her for being so stupid.

The smell of her grandmother's excellent cooking filled the air as she passed through the kitchen to get to her room. "Rika." Her grandma called out. "I need your help to set the table."

Rika mumbled under her breath and came to a stop. "Oh yeah, you invited the neighbors over didn't you?" Although she didn't mind 47 and Victoria, she didn't like it when people came over to their house. "Why did you even invite them? We hardly ever have people come over."

"Well Rika, they are new to this country and it would be nice to have them over." She answered as she checked one of the pots that she had on a low flame on the stove. "I might also like to have guest over, if that is alright with you."

Rika just rolled her eyes as she grabbed four plates and some chopsticks from the cabinets and started to set the table. Once she was done there was nothing to do but wait on them to arrive; having nothing better to do, she went to her room and set down her digivice and cards on her table that she had in the middle of her room.

The soft sound of foot steps approached her from behind followed by the calm and caring voice of her partner, Renamon, "It seems to me that you don't like these new people down the street. Why is this?" She asked.

"Its not that I don't like them, I just don't find them that interesting. They just seem very boring to me, that's all."

"Well maby if you got to know them better, they might not seem that boring." Renamon paced across the room while trying to find something else to say to lighten the mood. "Well hopefully we will find another digimon to fight later on today." Since her fight with Harpymon, she had been in a better mood than normal, mainly because her tamer has finally been warming up to her. In her spare time, when she wasn't wondering around the city, would take a few minutes to watch the new arrivals from the safety of their yard. After learning that they were from the other side of the world, she took interest in finding out if they were any different than Rika's family; there were a few differences like they would wear shoes inside of their house, the eat with stuff called silverware, but the thing that she has never seen was the tattoo on the back of the man's head and when she asked Rika about it, she just told her that it was just permanent ink in someone's skin and most of them had meaning to that person. "I really think that you just need to make an effort to at least try to become friends." Renamon suggested after waiting for a response from Rika.

" I don't know, I guess I'll try." She told her.

The two of them just sat in silence for a while just keeping each other company until Rika's grandmother finally called Rika to the living room, leaving Renamon to herself. When Rika entered the room, she saw her grandmother talking to Victoria and 47, who's name she still thought was Thomas. She eyed the two of them while they were being shown the house then went to get a drink from the fridge.

Seiko had just started showing them the house and having a small conversation with them here and there about something that they saw. "Its a beautiful home you have." 47 told her.

"Why thank you Thomas." She replied, "I also apologize that Rumiko couldn't be here, she had a photoshoot to go to and couldn't reschedule it."

"Its ok." Victoria said. As she looked around, something shiny on the wall next to some family photsome caught her eye. Curiously, she examined what turned out to be a medal. "What is this?" She asked Seiko.

She walked over to her to see specifically what she was asking about then said, "That is an award that Rika got for being first place at a tournament not too long ago."

"What kind of tournament?" Victoria asked.

Rika could hear their conversation form the kitchen area, she didn't pay much attention but started to get annoyed whenever Victoria brought up that tournament. She hated when she was the center of attention, especially when her grandma was the start of it. Reluctantly, she entered the room and walked to her grandmother's side and just said hello to them and received the same response.

A sudden beeping sound from the oven went off in the kitchen,letting Seiko know that the the food was ready. "Let's go into the kitchen and eat, you to must be hungry because of how late it is," Seiko said to them,

"Its really no trouble." 47 said. All four of them went into the kitchen, which was filled with the smell of baked fish, stir-fried vegetables, and steamed rice. Everything was laid out neatly for them to serve themselves and start eating, which Victoria didn't hesitate to do.

Once they all filled their plates and were seated, Rika decided to be the first to start a conversation. "So Mr. Burnwood, what kind of job do you have?"

"Im a private contract security worker," 47 lied, "so if some one needed security for something like a sporting event, and they don't have enough staff then they call me." He then continued his meal while he thought of something that he could ask about after he finished chewing. "Your grandmother told us about that competition that you won, how hard was it for you?"

Rika was hoping that they wouldn't bring it up again, she wouldn't have been so mad about it if it weren't for her rival not showing up. "It wasn't very hard, its just a card game."

"Well I'm glad that you had fun." 47 said. "Miss Seiko, I actually have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Im leaving tonight to go out of town for two days on a job assignment, would it be alright if you could drop Victoria off at school on Monday?"

"It shouldn't be a problem, I already know where the school is." she replied with her normal sweet voice.

Rika was thinking back to her conversation with Renamon about trying to be friends with victory, but she had no idea how to start. She didn't know any of the things she liked or generally anything about her. Then she remembered about a play that they were going to go to tomorrow, perhaps that could be a good starting point. "Hey Victoria, we are going to be going the a play tomorrow after school if you want to go. My mom said that I could invite someone if I wanted to."

Victoria swallowed her food and set her chopsticks down. "That's sounds good, if my dad lets me go." she said then looked to 47 who gave her a nod of approval. "Ok , so what time are we going to go?"

"We are leaving at eleven so I'll come over to pick you up when its time to go."

47 toned out the conversation that the girls were having so he could think over his assignment for the next day. Specifically, how he wanted to execute it in a timely fashion.

3 hours earlier, inside 47's home.

It had been a full week since they arrived in Shinjuku and just as Garcia had told him, 47 was reciving a contract through his computer from the ACC.

47 was sitting on his couch with the laptop in front of him; Victoria had asked him if she could watch because she was curious about how he used to get these contractscontracts. She sat right next to him and rested her head on his shoulder while she waited for him to ststart all that he did was open an icon on the desktop disguised as the internet explorer icon then entered a password as well as swiping his thumb on the computer's fingerprint scanner.

Then the computer opened up a program from the ACC, detailing the assignment, via chat, for 47; the voice was an artificial one that was a text-to-speech male voice that was being operated by someone from the ACC. "Hello Mr. 47, we hope that you've enjoyed your stay in Japan so far. Our client's request should be a simple job for a man of your caliber. He has requested for a man by the name of Hideki Hikari to be killed; he is the owner of a small drug operation in Northern Japan and our client would like to eliminate as much of his competition as possible, according to him." During this, 47 was taking notes on a piece of paper about both the client and the target, like how they were both drug dealers in competition with eachother, "Hideki will be at his home, where his business takes place, he will be expecting a new shipment at two in the morning; among his staff are ten armed guards that also serve as his dealers, the client also requested that you kill as few of them as possible, he hopes that with the killing of their boss that he could easily take them in as his own dealers. Attached to this file will be a picture of Hiedki and a map of the area, if you would like to make a request for any additional equipment just let's us know and we will make the arrangements to get them to you. You need to get into his home, kill him without alerting the guards, then escape by car. Do you accept this assignment?"

47 looked at the picture of him; it was a full body picture taken on the street by a security camera. He was short, and looked as though he was in his late thirtys, he also has brown hair along with a dragon tattoo on his neck. Next, he looked at the map of the area, he was looking for key things like escape routes, hiding places, density of homes. The last thing that he looked at was the payment for the hit, '$25,000' was listed in the text-summary at the bottom of the screen. "Yes." He spoke.

The screen paused for a second then replied, "Is there anything else that you will need?"

"Yes, I want the twenty thousand dollars in my account to be taken out and delivered to me in cash, I also need the target's home phone number." He answered. Victoria had a confused look on her face and wondered why he wanted those things. Believing that she was over thinking, she just kept quiet and watched the rest of it.

Again there was another pause before a response, "It will be done, you will receive payment upon completion to your overseas account. Good luck 47."

**Again I'm sorry for the late update, from here I have two choices that I want you viewers to decide: 1. The next few chapters focus on Victoria and the tamer and getting more involved with the digimon, 2. The next chapter will be about 47 and his assignment with a more detailed mission with hand-to-hand combat along with the hit. Please leave a review on which one you want**. **I'm still going to do both, I just want to know what everyone wants first.**


End file.
